


You belong with me

by Buzz_2020K



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), CLC (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), IZONE (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Prom, Strangers to Lovers, friends to strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzz_2020K/pseuds/Buzz_2020K
Summary: Y/n Lee is the star quarterback of Seoul high school and is in her senior year of high school. Who is dating the head cheerleader Sana Minatozaki and has everything she could ever want but what happens when y/n find out that she has developed feelings for her next door neighbor Im Nayeon who used to be her best friend at the start of high school.Based of the Music video from Taylor Swift you belong with me
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Reader, Jung Eunbi | Eunha/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Reader, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue: From childhood best friends to strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im Nayeon and y/n Lee were Childhood best friends and next door neighbors but what happens when the two of them get into high school. Y/n always dreamed of playing football so she decides to try out for Seoul high’s football team while Nayeon decides she wants to join the band but what happens when Y/n becomes the new quarterback.
> 
> Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana Jihyo, Mina and Y/n are all in the same year while the school meal club is in the year under them.

Y/n wakes up to her alarm clock going off, she hits the clock before slowly making her way out of bed and getting ready for school. She goes to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit which was just a long sleeve white button up shirt, over that was a black and white shirt that was too big for her and black cargo pants. Y/n grabs her glasses before she makes her way down to the kitchen to make her special morning breakfast that she always makes for herself, “Yo sis are you ready for the first day of school.” Do-Hyun says who is Y/n older brother. “Why do you have to be so loud in the morning.” Y/n says to him, he doesn't answer her but asks “I heard that they have a girls football team. Are you going to try out for the team ?” She only shrugs at him before looking at the time and releasing that she has to get going. Before she leaves, Do-Hyun says “I’ll pick you and Nayeon up after tryouts okay.” all she does is yell out “Yea.” then goes to get her best friend.

Y/n makes her way to the Im’s house who happened to be their next door  neighbors . Y/n stands out the front of the house excited for her and Nayeon first day of high school, they were both to excited that they didn’t sleep last night too busy staying up talking to each other about today.  _ “ _ Hurry up Nayeon or will be later for the first day of school.” y/n say as she is waiting out the front of the Im’s house, she then sees Nayeon walk out with a smile on her face and in jeans, a t-shirt and her black framed glasses. “Okay I’m here let’s go” Nayeon says and the two of you start to walk to the bus stop, you both just make it on the bus. When they got on the bus they saw a seat that was empty and quickly sat there, “Remind me again why we just don’t get your brother to take us to school.” Nayeon says to her best friend and she says to her “Because i want our first day to be a memorable one. Okay.” Nayeon nods in agreement with her best friend. They soon see their school as the bus gets closer to it. 

**At School**

The bus pulls up to the school Nayeon and y/n just look at each other then the bus driver yells “Hurry up and get off the bus, I have other places to be.” The both of them grabbed their bags before thanking the bus driver, making their way into the school. When the two get into the school they see 5 pretty girls, Y/n makes eye contact with one of them making her blush and look away. “Can all freshmen students please make their way to the auditorium.” an announcement was made over the p.a system, the two of them just look at each other and smile.

As Y/n and Nayeon just follow the groups of people they walk past a trophy case that was dated back to when the school first opened in 1997. They soon reach the auditorium and sit on the bleachers, they see the 5 girls from before they sit in front of them and everyone is looking where the 5 girls are. A man then was onto the stage and up to the podium, “Good morning and welcome to Seoul high school, I am the principal of this school Park Jinyoung but you may call me JYP. Our school has been a school that encourages students to follow their dream no matter how small they are. I would now like to call for the freshman representative to make their speech.” JPY says and y/n see one of the girls that are in front of them walk up to the stage.

“She’s really pretty.” y/n mumbles under her breath before the girl reaches the microphone and says “Good morning my fellow student my name is Park Jihyo.” after that y/n just zones out. Soon everyone is getting up and leaving Nayeon and y/n follow making their way to their homeroom, while daydreaming about the Jihyo y/n suddenly bumps into someone. Who happens to be the reason why she wasn’t paying attention in the first place, “I’m so sorry, here let me help you up.” y/n say holding out her hand. Jihyo grabs y/n hand pulling herself up, “Thank you.” Jihyo said before walking off.

**In class**

Y/n and Nayeon walk into class taking their seats at the back of the classroom near the window before the teacher walks in and starts the class, y/n stares out the window and sees that this school has a football team. Her thoughts are soon interrupted by an announcement over the p.a system, “Hello Seoul high today tryouts for the girls football, cheer-leading and band will be held today after school. Also our  student council is looking for new members. So if you are interested, sign up. ” Y/n looks at Nayeon and says “Do you think I should try out for the football team.” Nayeon only looks at her and nods her head. With the announcement over, their teacher goes back to teaching the class. 

**Lunch**

The bell rings for lunch and everyone in the classroom rushes out while Nayeon and y/n just wait for everyone to go cause the both of them were not fond of crowds. They pack their things into their bags before they leave making their way to the cafeteria, when they reach the cafeteria y/n see Jihyo sitting with a bunch of other girls. Nayeon and y/n line up to get lunch, when they were trying to find a seat Jihyo wave at them to tell them to come over. As the two sit down Jihyo says “Hey guys this is Nayeon and y/n. Y/n, Nayeon these are my friends  Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana and Mina.” y/n greets them and notices that Sana was staring at her so she smiled back. “So are any of you guys thinking of trying out for the Football, Cheer-leading or Band.” Jeongyeon asks the others and Sana replies with “Me, Momo and Mina are going to try out for the cheer-leading squad.” Jeongyeon hums then Jihyo says “I think I’ll sign up for the student council.” then everyone looks at the two that haven’t said a word since they sat down. “Well I’m thinking of signing up for the band.” Nayeon says while y/n says “I’m going to try out for the football team.” then Jeongyeon says “Me too. I’ll see you at tryouts.” the bell rings and they all head to their last class of the day.

**In Class**

While in class y/n can’t help but think of Sana and how pretty she was, Nayeon on the other hand was focused on taking notes for the class. Nayeon looked over at her best friend not taking any notes and just staring off into space, so she taps her on the shoulder getting her attention. “What up. Why are you spacing out?” Nayeon asks then all y/n says is “I just have a lot on my mind. That’s all.” y/n say and then goes back to staring off into space.

**After class**

When the bell rings that school is over y/n makes her way to the field where Football tryouts are while Nayeon makes her way to the band room so she can try out for the band. “I’ll see you after tryouts right Nayeon. Meet me at the field when you finish. okay.” y/n says to her and she nods before they go their separate ways. 

**At the Football field**

Y/n makes her way to the changing room so she can get ready for tryouts, when she is about to walk out to the field she bumps into a familiar face which happens to be. “Sana. I’m so sorry i should really be watching where i am going.” y/n says but before she can say anything else Sana says “Don’t worry about it. I have to get going or i’ll be late for cheer tryouts.” but y/n says to her “If you finish tryouts you should come check out the football one.” and Sana nods her head then walks away and waves at y/n. 

Y/n finally gets to the field and sees Jeongyeon with a bunch of other students trying out for the team, the couch Kim then says “Okay I’ll run you all through some drills then I’ll split you into two teams and give you positions.” he blows his whistle and we all go start the drills.

**An hour and 30 minutes later**

“Okay that’s enough with the drills I’ll put you into your teams and give you all your positions.” the coach Kim says and starts to assign us out teams and positions then he gets to Y/n. “Okay Lee you will be the Quarterback for team A while Yoo you’ll be the  Wide Receivers for team A.” the coach says and all Y/n does is look at Jeongyeon. “Now get going.” he says then y/n and Jeongyeon get in their positions. They hear the whistle blow and start the game.

**Half time**

So far the score was 35 - 39, so the B team was in the lead. Y/n looked up at the beeches to see that Nayeon was there but she wasn’t the only one Momo, Mina, Jihyo and Sana were also there. Y/n waved at them until Jeongyeon nudge her shoulder and said “Stop getting distracted and focus.” Y/n nods and listens to Jeongyeon's game plan. 

They go back onto the field and Y/n can hear the girls cheering for her even though it’s a trial game to see who is on the team. Soon the game starts and the ball is played. 

There is 2 minutes left on the clock and team A has the ball. The score is 56 - 56, they have time for one more play before the game ends. The whistle is blown and the ball is played, Seulgi who is the team A’s  Center. She snaps the ball to Y/n and with 30 seconds on the clock Y/n throws the ball to Jeongyeon who makes a run for the end zone, making a touchdown.

Team A cheers as the whole team runs towards Y/n and congratulates her and jeongyeon on your amazing team work, after the team finished Y/n runs over towards the beeches. Y/n then sees Nayeon running towards her but before Nayeon can congratulate her  Sana beats her to it soon followed by Momo, Mina and Jihyo. Coach Kim calls everyone over and says “Okay good work out there today but i can only take off you so if your name is called out please step forward. Lalisa Manoban, Park Chaeyoung,Jeon Soyeon, Hwang Eun Bi (sinB),Kim Jiwoo (Chuu),Jo Haseul,Jung Yein, Hyun Seunghee,Kang Seulgi, Park Haeyoon,Choi Yujin, Chang Seungyeoen, Lee Siyeon, Miyawaki Sakura, Yoo Jeongyeon and Lee Y/n. You all made the cut now as for your positions Lisa you will be in the Offensive Line as Left Tackle, Yein you will be Left Guard, Seulgi is Center, Seunghee as the Right Guard, Chaeyoung as Right Tackle, Tight End is sinB. Chuu you are our Defensive Ends while Haseul you are our Defensive Tackles, Soyeon you are Inside linebackers and our Cornerback is Haeyoon, the Strong Safety is Yujin and the Free Safety is Seungyeon. As for the others Jeongyeon you are Wide Receiver, Siyeon you’re Fullback, Sakura you’re the Halfback and Y/n you are our Quarterback. Now I’ll see you all next week for training now go home.” before walking off.

Y/n looked at Nayeon and ran over to her and hugged her, “I did it  Nabongs. Can you believe I made QB.” Y/n smiles at her and Nayeon says “Now that you’re  Quarterback don't let this all go to your head okay.”  Y/n nods at Nayeon until she feels arms wrap around her waist and pulls her into a hug. Y/n turns around to see that it was Sana, Nayeon just looks at the two and sees her best friend’s face go a dark shade of pink. They then hear someone yell out their names and see that it’s  Do-Hyun , the two wave goodbye to the others making their way to the car. 

When they get in the car the first thing  Do-Hyun does is ask Y/n “Why is your face red? Also did you make the teams and who are those girls that you two were with?” y/n just looks at her brother and says “I just finished a game so my face is going to be red. Yes I did make the team, I’m the QB and those girls are just our classmates whose friends just happen to be trying out as well. She is the  Wide Receiver ” Y/n lied on the last bit.  Do-Hyun then says “We have to celebrate, and will go out to Korean BBQ with Mum, dad and the Im’s. Right Nay.” he looks in his rear view mirror and she says “Sure Oppa.” Then they pull up to the Lee's house. “I’ll text you what time to be at the restaurant okay.” Y/n says to Nayeon and she just nods before she walks into her house.

**In the Im House**

When Nayeon walks in she is greeted by a little ball of fluff named  Kookeu, she picks him up while walking in the kitchen and sees that her mum is making cookies. “Mum we’re going out with the Lee’s for dinner to celebrate Y/n getting on the football team.” Nayeon says to her mum then Ms Im asks “Okay honey what time are we meeting them there.” Then Nayeon’s phone goes off, she sees that It’s from Y/n which says  _ Dinner is at 7 at K-BBQ. See you there.  _ With a smiling emoji at the end. Nayeon looks at her mum and says “dinner at 7 at K-BBQ.” then she goes up to her room take Kookeu with her. 

Nayeon place Kookeu down on her bed and walk to her wardrobe to see what she can wear to dinner, “What do you think I should wear Kookeu?” Nayeon asks him and all she gets back is a bark. She then looks out her window and sees her best friend is also getting ready for dinner tonight. Nayeon thought it was so cliche that their bedroom widows were right across from each other like something out of a movie. Nayeon sees y/n through her window and waves at her before closing the blinds, getting ready for dinner.

**2 hours later**

Nayeon made her way down the stairs with Kookeu following behind her, she walked into the lounge room to see that her Mum, Dad and younger sister  Seoyeon were all waiting for her. They turn around and her little sister says “what took you so long, I thought i was going to die of boredom.” Nayeon just glades at her sister before her mum says “Okay I think it’s time to go.” then they all follow behind her.

**At the front of the restaurant**

When the Im’s pulled up to the front of the restaurant, Nayeon looks at the time and sees that it’s only 6:48. So she asks her parents if she could go to the book shop down the road before they go in and her Dad says “okay but make sure you're back before 7.” she nods at her dad and gets out of the car. Nayeon always loved books ever since she was young, so she guesses somethings never changes. When she finally gets to the book shop she pushes the glass door open and is met with an Old lady at the front counter, “Hello there young lady how can i help you.” the old lady says and Nayeon says to her “I’m looking for a particular book it’s called T he Princess Saves Herself in This One, it’s written by Amanda Lovelace.” The older woman looks at Nayeon before walking to the back to see if she can find it. Nayeon looks around the shop to see if there are any other books that she would find interesting but she gets the feeling that the old woman looks like someone she knows but she just can’t place her finger on it, that was until a girl she is familiar with walks into the shop. “ Obachan I’m back with the grosses for dinner tonight.” Mina says walking in with two plastic bags one in each hand. 

The older woman comes out with the book in her hand, “Oh Mina chan your back.” She then walks to the counter to give Nayeon her book. “Here’s the book you wanted.” Nayeon pays for the book bows at the old lady and leaves before she is late for dinner.

**At the** **restaurant**

Nayeon opens the door of the restaurant and is greeted by one of the employees who asks her “How may I help you ?” Nayeon replies back saying “My family made a reservation under the name Im if not it’s under the name Lee.” the boy types the last name in the computer. “Ah yes here we are Lee table for 8. Right.” he asks and Nayeon nods, he leads her to a table with her Mum, Dad,  Seoyeon , Mr and Ms Lee,  Do-Hyun and Y/n. She sits next to her best friend and says “Sorry I’m late.” Then Mr Lee says “It’s fine, we were just talking about how great it is that Y/n got on to the team and is the QB noless.” Nayeon sees Y/n's face go red from embarrassment and she laughs at her, Y/n just looks at her and elbows her to stop. She stops laughing when the boy comes over to take their order. 

**After dinner**

Once everyone finishes dinner, the Im’s and the Lee’s split the bill for dinner, as they make their way to their cars Y/n says to Nayeon “I’ll call you when we both get home. Okay.” Nayeon nods before she gets in the car. As they are driving Nayeon sees the book shop she went to, now all the lights turned off and the blinds closed and how she found out that the owner of the shop is Mina’s grandmother. Slow as the buildings go past Nayeon starts to feel sleepy, her eyes getting heavy and soon she is asleep. 

**At the the Lee’s house**

The lee’s were the first out of the two families to get home, Y/n hops out of the car and makes her way up to her room. When she gets up to her room she sees that her cat Kuro was laying on the end of Y/n bed, Kuro hopes up off the bed and greets her with a meow. Y/n picks up him and rubs behind his ear which makes him start to purr, her phone then goes off and it’s Nayeon. ‘Hey I just got home. Give me 10 to get change.’ y/n replies with a thumbs up and gets changed into her pj’s. 

Once she was done getting changed Y/n got a notification and it was a friend request from Sana, Momo, Mina Jihyo and jeongyeon. She accepts them and then she gets a massage from Nayeon that says ‘hey did you just get a friend request from Sana, Momo, Mina Jihyo and Jeongyeon just now.’ y/n replies with ‘Yeah and I accepted them. What about you?’ She waits a few minutes before she gets an answer. ‘I don’t know if i should.’ Nayeon says and Y/n says ‘You should they seem nice.” and with that Nayeon accepts the five’s friend requests. Nayeon checks out their profile and they seem like your typical teen Instagram pages, she then texted y/n something. ‘Can you promise me that we’ll always be friends and that even though you’re on the football team and I’m in the band which people think are for nerds, also it could be one of those things where we aren’t friends anymore.’ Nayeon presses send and waits for a reply. She sees three bubbles appear and the read y/n message, ‘Of course we’ll still be friends, best friends forever ya know and i don’t care that your in band and i’m on the football team also your aren’t a nerd. You're my cool best friend that I love very much.’ Nayeon smiled at the text she got from her friend. 

She looks up at the like and things it’s time for her and y/n to go to be. ‘I’m going to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow morning.’ she texts her friend then she gets a text saying ‘Look out the window.’ Nayeon walks over and sees y/n standing at the window with a piece of paper that says ‘Goodnight to you too.’ Nayeon smiles and waves at her before going to bed. 


	2. You’re on the phone with your girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three years since Nayeon and Y/n have started high school, over those three year Y/n and Nayeon became strangers. All because Y/n got into a relationship with the head cheerleader Sana and have been with each other since the end of their first year. The season finale for football was tomorrow and Prom was Friday which Nayeon didn’t feel like going because her longtime crush/ex bestie was there with her girlfriend but what happens when Nayeon finds out Sana’s little secret to which she shouldn’t have.

Ring! Ring! Ring! That is the sound that Nayeon woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off, she looked at the clock to see that it was only 6. ‘Why is it set so early’ she thought to herself, she hated that clock so much and couldn't figure out why it would not just break when she threw it at the wall. She grabbed the clock and threw it at the wall as hard as she could, it didn’t break but it stopped ringing. ‘Thank god Jihyo’ she thought. Nayeon then remembered why her alarm was set so early it was because of school, so she rolled out of her bed still wrapped in her big wooly blanket and went to pick up her clock. ‘Why is this stupid clock still in one piece’ she thought, she placed it back on her bedside table before walking over to her cupboard to get change to get ready for school. 

She opens up her cupboard doors to see that her favorite t-shirt was there, so she grabs it and then pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and puts them on. She walks over to her window and looks out of it to see that Y/n was not in her room which only could mean that she has already left for her morning run or that she was getting ready to go which was weird if she wasn’t out already because season finals are tomorrow and Y/n always goes for a run the day before. 

Nayeon makes her way down to the kitchen and sees a note on the fridge that says ‘Good morning honey I got called into work this morning and had to rush out. Have a wonderful day at school and don’t forget to make your lunch and your sister. P.s can you please wake you your sister. Love mum.’ Nayeon sighs and starts to make breakfast and their lunches for the day, once she is finished she packs their lunches in their bags. 

She then heads up and starts to wake up her sister who should be awake anyway, she opens the door to  Seoyeon’s room to see her just lying happily while she has to do everything. “Oi wake up it’s time to go to school and I made breakfast. So hurry up before it’s cold.” Nayeon says loudly and pulls off the blanket, Seoyeon only looks at Nayeon before she crawls out of her bed and gets ready for school. Nayeon leaves the girl to get ready and so she can eat her breakfast , she soon sees  Seoyeon walk down the stairs.

Once the two finish breakfast Nayeon washes the dishes and calls Kookeu down so he can have something to eat before they leave, she sees him run down jumping off the second last step and sliding down the hall before he stops himself. “Kookue are you okay?” She asks him and only gets a bark before he goes to eat his breakfast, once Nayeon made sure she had everything and Seoyeon  said goodbye to  Kookeu be fore walking out the door.

As she and  Seoyeon were about to walk down to the bus stop Seoyeon’s friend pulls up and says “Hurry up Seoyeon or will be late to school.” Seoyeon looks at Nayeon and asks “Do you want a ride to school unnie?” Nayeon only shakes her head before her sister hopes into her friend's car and waves goodbye to her. Nayeon watches the car drive off, she turns around to look at the car that’s under the tarp and contemplates whether or not she wants to drive to school. Yes Nayeon has a car but she wasn’t one to show off like some people, she would love to drive to school but she was scared of what everyone would think of her. So instead of driving to school she gets the bus. 

So Nayeon walks to the bus stop. She soon the bus stop and someone is sitting on the bench. When she got closer to the bus stop she saw a familiar face that she normally sees out her window, Nayeon sat down and was greeted with a smile by Y/n who was dressed in an oversized shirt and cargo pants. ‘I thought she would have been at school already. Also why does she look so good in that outfit.” Nayeon thought to herself. She soon realized that she was staring at Y/n which made her blushed before she quickly looked away. She looked back at Y/n and was about to greet her but out of nowhere Sana pulled up in her BMW 3 Series Sedan with Momo and Mina in the back.

“Hurry up babe or we’ll be late.” Sana says and Y/n gets up and hops in the front of the BMW. Sana then kisses Y/n before she looks at Nayeon smirking and then drives off. As she watches them drive off she does not realize that the bus pulls until the squeaky door opens and breaks her out of her trances. She looked around for an open seat. Nayeon soon found an open seat at the back of the bus, she knew that she could drive to school but the memories of her and Y/n on these bus rides to school meant too much to her for her not to get the bus.

As she watched the trees go by she thought about how she came to get the bus by herself, it all started when Y/n and Sana got together. At first Nayeon was happy for her Best friend, they always talked about finding someone when they got into high school but as time went on Y/n started to spend more time with Sana and her friends. Soon enough Sana had completely taken Y/n from Nayeon and that is when she started to bully Nayeon but only did so when Y/n was not around. She wished Y/n could see how horrible Sana actually was. 

The bus then came to a stop which broke Nayeon's train of thought, she got up getting off the bus and made her way to her locker to get her books before the home room started. As Nayeon was getting her book she heard someone calling out her name and turned to see that it was her three juniors Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. She met Dahyun when she was a  Sophomore and Dahyun a freshman who wanted to join the band. Chaeyoung she also met in her Sophomore year because the younger girl was being bullied by some seniors so Nayeon stood up to them and as for Tzuyu she met her last year when she transferred here from  Taiwan , Nayeon was incharge of showing any new students around this was because she knew how to speak  Mandarin, Japanese, Thai, English and of course Korean which was a big help to Tzuyu. 

“Nayeon Unnie.” Chaeyoung calls out to Nayeon who is being followed by Dahyun and Tzuyu, “Good morning you three. How are you ?” she says with a smile to the three. “We’re good Nayeon Unnie, are you ready for the game tomorrow since it will be your final one before you graduate and go off to college.” Dahyun says to her and Nayeon replies back with “Yea i am but I’m not looking forward to seeing the power couple at the game.” all of them hug Nayeon knowing the story behind how she lost her best friend. 

The bell rang and the trio left her making their way to home room while Nayeon made her way to hers, dredging the fact that she has to see y/n and Sana being all lovey dovely in class together. When Nayeon entered the class she saw that there was an empty seat at the back of the class room near the widow which was her favorite spot anyway, as she sat down the bell rang. Her homeroom teacher Miss Young walked in and said “Good morning class.” Nayeon was staring out the window as she heard people running and soon the door to their classroom opened. A group of people walked in which she only assumed that it was Y/n,Sana, Mina, Momo, Jihyo and Jeongyeon because of the cheer girls in the hallway. She only sighted as they apologized to miss young before they sat down in their seats which were right in front of Nayeon and class began. 

**Lunch**

When her Math class finished Nayeon made her way outside to the bleachers were barely anyone was going because they would rather spend it in the cafeteria where they could adminer the popular groups. Nayeon then heard someone talking and she looked under the bleachers to see that Eunha and Sana were making out under the bleachers, Nayeon wanted to say something so badly but then Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu showed up which made Eunha and Sana stop and leave. Eunha was the reserve QB for the football team and was a year under Nayeon. “Nayeon Unnie what were you looking at ?” Tzuyu asked and all she said was “Nothing important. Don’t worry about it.” then the three girls sit with their Unnie and talk about how their classes went and if Nayeon was going to go to prom or not. 

“What do you mean you’re not going ?” Chaeyoung said in a really loud voice, “I said I don't know if I want to go to prom. I don’t think i can handle seeing those two together.” Nayeon says with a sad tone. Soon the bell for next period rings and Nayeon leaves the trio to head to her next class but she bumps into someone that she didn’t expect, “Y/n. I’m so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where i was going.” Nayeon says panicking but then Y/n grabs her hand and a blush spreads across Nayeon’s face. “It’s fine Nayeon you have nothing to apologize for.” Y/n says to her, giving her that smile that makes her weak at the knees and helps pick up her books and paper that were all over the floor. Before Y/n could say anything to Nayeon she grabbed her stuff off Y/n and rushed to class. When Nayeon got to her Bio class she quickly went to her seat as the teacher was walking in and told them to get out their textbooks. Trying to forget what just happened. 

**After School**

Nayeon made her way to the band room to get her instrument and then got outside for practicus for tomorrow's big game. She sees that Dahyun was already with the rest of the band and they all were staring at the football players and the cheerleaders. Nayeon saw Eunha and Sana staring at each other that was until Y/n came over to greet her girlfriend, ‘If she only knew what goes on behind her back and that she doesn't belong with her but with me. She doesn’t get you like I do.’ Nayeon thought to herself. She soon snapped out of her thoughts and called everyone over and started practices.

Practice was soon finished for everyone and it was the most painful one for Nayeon yet because she had to watch her crush be cheated on and she didn’t even know she was, “Hey Unnie do you want a lift home ?” Dahyun said to her and she was about to decline the offer but then saw how late it was so she just said “Yea, thanks.” so she hopped into Dahyun’s black 1969 boss 429 mustang. Now Dahyun may not seem like it but she is a big fan of cars because her Father and Brother run a Mechanic shop together, so she always grew up around cars before she could even speak. Dahyun started the cars and looked back to make sure no one was around, she then pulled out of her spot and drove off as they did Nayeon saw Y/n and Sana getting into her car. 

**At the front of the Im’s house**

Dahyun soon pulled out the front of Nayeon’s house and said “Unnie we’re here now.” Nayeon soon snapped out of it and hopped out of the car and said “Thanks for dropping me home Dahyunie.” with a smile that soon fated as she saw Sana’s car pull up to Y/n’s house. “Unnie are you okay? If you want to talk you can talk to me about it.” Dahyun asks and Nayeon says “Do you want to come inside and have something to eat, we can talk about it while we eat.” Dahyun turns off her car, hopping out and locks it. When they enter the house they are greeted by an excited Kookeu who jumps all over Nayeon and Dahyun, Dahyun has been here a couple of times as well as Chaeyoung and Tuzyu so Kookeu knows them sometimes she thinks that the three of them live here with the amount of all their clothes in her wardrobe. 

As they walk in the kitchen they are spotted by Nayeon’s mum who was just finishing making dinner, “You could've told me that you were bringing Dahyun around I would've made her favorite.” Nayeon’s Mum says then Dahyun says “It’s okay Ms Im. I’ll just have whatever you made.” with a smile. “Mum is it okay if we eat up stairs in my room so we can talk about the game tomorrow ?” Nayeon asked and her mum just nodded and gave them each a plate with curry and rice before the two went off to Nayeon’s room.

When they reached the room they saw Kookeu on his bed curled up in a ball, “So are you okay unnie?” Dahyun asks as the two sit on Nayeon’s bed about to eat. Nayeon just looks at Dahyun before she puts some of the curry in her mouth, “I’m going to tell you something but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else, not even Chaeyoung and Tuzyu.” Nayeon says and Dahyun nods in agreement. “I saw Sana with Eunha at lunch under the bleachers making out.” Nayeon says in a sad tone before Dahyun says “What? Are you serious? Why didn’t you say anything to Y/n?” she just looks at Nayeon before she sees that there are tears rolling down Nayeon’s face. “Unnie don’t cry please I didn’t mean to yell I promise. Just stop crying.” Dahyun says, trying to stop her unnie from crying, “I’m not crying because you yelled at me Dahyun-ah. I’m crying, you're right I should have told Y/n about Sana.” Dahyun wipes her tears away. Nayeon then turns her attention to her window to see that Y/n is on the phone, ‘probability with Sana’ Nayeon thought to herself. Dahyun notices this and gets up and closes the blind to and says “Lets stop thinking about Y/n and plan what we are going to do for the game tomorrow.” 

When they finish eating, Nayeon takes their blows down the stairs to the kitchen and puts them in the washing machine. When Nayeon walks back up to her room she hears a sudden loud bang and looks outside of a nearby window to see that it was raining really bad. 

Once she gets back to her room she looks at the clock next to her bed, “Look how late it's gotten.” Nayeon says and checks out her window to see time and sees how late and bad it is outside. “Why don’t stay the night? It looks like the storm isn’t going to let up anytime soon and I wouldn't like it if something were to happen to you.” Nayeon said with a smile and Dahyun nodded. Dahyun texts her dad to tell him where she is and that she will be staying at the Im’s for the night. He sends back an okay and a try not to stay up too late. Nayeon pulls out a baggy shirt and a pair of sweats that Dahyun can wear to bed, “Thanks Unnie.” she says and goes to get change. 

When she comes back she sees that Nayeon has already gotten changed and into bed, “Do you want to watch a movie before we go to bed hyunie?” Nayeon asks and she just nods as she hops into the bed with Nayeon. They soon find a movie and half way through it Nayeon falls asleep cuddled to Dahyun, which she didn’t mind but Dahyun could feel her face start to heat up. 

The thing is that no one knew that Dahyun was deeply in love with the sleeping girl cuddling her. She only wished that she was able to tell her Nayeon but she can’t do that to Nayeon especially with what Nayeon has told her. Soon Dahyun falls asleep to the sound of the rain against the window. 


End file.
